violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAMS XBOX POWER CORD MELTDOWN!!!
Plot The video starts off with Violette telling the viewers happy summer. She then explains that William has started to tell Violette that she wants her to record videos of him being good, but she hasn't had many opportunities to make videos. Today,however, she has a chance because the internet is down meaning that William can't play on his Xbox, and Violette plans on going swimming with him in the pool. As Violette calls him down so they can go swimming, William says he's not gonna because he's gonna play on his Xbox. Violette then reminds him that the internet is down,but William says he'll play offline. He then goes back into his room. Violette then calls him down again, but William responds with an angry WHAT?! She then tells William that they're going swimming. William then comes down,only to go to the bathroom. After he's finished in the bathroom, he's going back upstairs. While he's in the bathroom, Violette notices that Zachary left his diary at the house. When she realizes that there's a lock on it, she then has an idea. Her idea is to unlock it with an extra key she has and lock it on William's power cord so William won't be able to plug in his cord in an attempt for him to go swimming. She unlocks the lock and unplugs the power cord. She then locks the lock onto the cord. Once William is done in the bathroom, he then goes back upstairs to play video games. Violette then follows him up and hears him complaining that a lock is on his power cord. When William hears Violette's breathing through the door, he swings the door open and asks Violette if she put the lock on there. Violette says that Andy put it there, but William denies that by saying Andy wasn't even in the house. Violette then says that she doesn't know who put it there but then says that it's probably a sign for him to swimming. William then realizes that Violette did it. William then wants to know where the key is, but Violette isn't telling him. Violette then shows him the key, but she throws it into the pool so William could go in there. William doesn't want to go in there and instead does something else. That something else that he does is searching through a bucket filled with cords to find a cord for his Xbox. Violette just tells him to give up and search in the pool for the key. William doesn't listen and just keeps on searching. He doesn't come up with anything as all the cords are tangled up and he soon realizes that none of the cords are Xbox cords. He then gets all frustrated and leaves. But he comes back with a lighter and lighter fluid. He then takes the bucket of cords outside and lights them up and pours lighter fluid on top of them. Violette tells him that if he puts out the fire, then she'll get him the key, but William wants the key first. He eventually goes into the pool to find the key. He has trouble at first since he thinks Violette is tricking him. He then tries to drag Violette into the pool. He eventually hits her in the arm trying to hit a bee. Violette tells him to bend down, and he does only to get himself all wet. Eventually, he finds the key and he hops out of the pool, to witch Violette calls him a big baby. William then says screw you to Violette as Violette shows the fire one more time before signing off. Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Arson Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Xbox Destruction Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Violette's Moments Category:Pool Category:Long Videos